Poisoned
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Luke wakes up every sick. Sarah Jane is really worried, so she calls in professional help to figure out what's wrong with her son. He couldn't be sick because the Bane gave him perfect health. However she learns that he's been poisoned. ONE SHOT! R


"Luke! Time to go!" Sarah Jane called from downstairs. She made him some toast, like she did most mornings. Most mom's did eggs, but each time Sarah Jane tried, she ended up burning the kitchen down. Disaster.

She waited a few moments and no sign of Luke, not even a call, saying that he was still dressing. It was almost like he was still asleep or he couldn't hear her. Sarah Jane called for him again and still no reply or any sign of Luke.

Sarah Jane wondered what was keeping that boy, so she then went up the stairs and she went into her son's bedroom. "Luke... what's keeping you?" Sarah Jane asked as she entered. She then frowned at the sight she was looking at; Luke was in bed, and he didn't look good at all.

"Sorry mum, I didn't hear. Is it past seven already?" Luke asked as he attempted to get up. He was exhausted. He never usually was, but this morning he was. He could barley keep his eyes open. He didn't feel like moving. His chest ached, his head was pounding, he felt worse than he ever had before.

Much more worse than when he got ill from those rackweed spores. They made him weak and in somewhat make his head hurt, but this was much worse.

Sarah Jane went in further and sat on his bed, next to her son. "What's the matter?" Sarah Jane asked. "I don't feel really great, mum." Luke said. "Tell me, what's wrong." Sarah Jane said.

"It's probably nothing. I should get ready." Luke said, insisting he was fine. He was probably the only teen who wouldn't want to miss a day of school. On the other hand, most teens wouldn't want to feel the way he does at the moment, especially if they've never been sick in their lives before.

"Hey, come on. Tell what's wrong." Sarah Jane told him. "You don't look very good, Luke." Luke sighed as he faced his mother. He wanted to go to school, he didn't want to be sick. Even though it was impossible for him to be sick. But he doubted being able to get was an option.

"My chest aches, my head hurts, my stomach feels a little funny as well." Luke told her. "You feel like you're going to be sick?" She asked him and he shook his head. "No. It just feels weird at the moment." He answered. "Anything else?" She asked him.

"I'm really cold, but I'm sweating. I'm really tired, it's hard for me to breathe." Luke said and that worried Sarah Jane that he was having trouble breathing. "What do you mean? Like through your nose or in general?" She asked him.

"Yeah. My sinus' are congested." Luke said and Sarah Jane nodded. That was relief, it she knew it wasn't any internal organ problems. "And my throat really hurts. It hurts when I swallow and it kind of aches when I talk." Luke said and Sarah Jane nodded. "I don't think you're going to school today." Sarah Jane said.

"Mum. I'm okay..." Luke protested, but as if he could get ready. He looked like he was going to pass out. And he was in no condition to go to school. "No, you're staying home. You need some rest. Besides, it won't hurt to miss one more day, will it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I guess not." Luke said and then he laid back down in his bed. "I'll be right back, alright?" She asked and he nodded. She then went downstairs, once she was downstairs, the doorbell rung and she answered it, seeing Clyde standing there. "Morning Sarah Jane. Where's Luke? Having his toast?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Luke's not feeling well at all, so he won't be coming to school today." Sarah Jane told him. "Did the Blathereen come back to get revenge on you the hard way?" Clyde asked. He was joking.

"Clyde!" Sarah Jane said and he frowned. "Sorry." He said. "Anyway, whatever this is, its making him feel worse than those spores did." Sarah Jane said.

"I guess, I should be off. Rani's probably waiting." Clyde said and he then left the house, heading school, with Rani Chandra.

Sarah Jane then went back upstairs and into Luke's room. He wasn't asleep, but resting. He didn't look very good. She wondered if he had a fever.

She sat on the side of his bed again and looked up. "Mum?" He mumbled, seeing that was her. "Shh. It's alright. Just relax." She said. "Who was at the door?" He asked, as he struggled to get words out. "Clyde. He's going to school with Rani now, don't worry about it." Sarah Jane told him as she stroked his hair.

"Luke, you're burning up." Sarah Jane said, in a worried voice. "I'm... cold." He mumbled, but Sarah Jane was more focused on how hot her son was getting. "I'll be back." She said. She then went to the bathroom and grabbed a therometer. She returned to his room a minute later.

"Luke." She said and he looked up at his mum again. "Put this under your tongue." She said and Luke did. A few moments later, she looked at the therometer and it said that Luke's temperature was 101.2

He had a slightly high fever. Sarah Jane was getting worried. How did this happen? He was fine last night. She then wondered if she should have Mr. Smith scan him, see if anything alien caused him to be sick.

"Luke." She said and he looked up again. "Come on, we're going to the attic." She said, but Luke struggled just to sit up. "Mum, I'm... so t- tired." He said. "Come on, I'll help you." Sarah Jane said as she helped Luke to his feet, him being supported by her shoulders.

They got up to the attic and she brought Luke to sit on the couch. "Mr. Smith, I need you." She said and Mr. Smith came out. "Sarah Jane, I see Luke isn't feeling well." He said and Sarah Jane sighed. "Yes, that's why I called you." She said.

"How may I be at assistance?" He asked her. "I need you to scan him. Make sure nothing alien caused him to be ill." Sarah Jane said and she helped Luke up. "This will only take a second, Luke." Mr. Smith said and started the scan, it only took a few seconds.

"Well?" She asked. "Nothing alien or supernatural has caused Luke's lack of health this morning." Mr. Smith said. "Then what has?" She asked. "Unknown." Mr. Smith said.

"Mr. Smith, what do you suggest I do?" Sarah Jane asked. "Well any and best option known would be to phone a doctor." Mr. Smith said and Sarah Jane sighed. They couldn't really do that without them asking many questions about Luke. "Mr. Smith, I can't just simply do that with Luke. I can't. Especially not with him being who he is." Sarah Jane said.

"Sarah Jane, I may have a solution." Mr. Smith said. "What is it?" She asked. "Well, from what my knowledge tells me, there is one doctor who can be at great assistance, who is aware of who Luke is." Mr. Smith said. "Who?" She asked.

"Martha Jones." Mr. Smith said and it came back to Sarah Jane. They met when they were battling the daleks. She knew about Luke and everything and Martha just might be able to make a house call.

"Nice thinking Mr. Smith. Can you call her?" Sarah Jane asked and MR. Smith then called her phone and she picked up. "Hello?" Martha said. "Hello Martha, this is Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?" Sarah Jane said.

"Oh yeah. Can I help you with anything?" Martha asked. "Yes. It's my son." Sarah Jane said. "Luke. Is he alright?" Martha asked. "Uh, he's ill and I don't know why. I was wondering if you could check him out. I can't simply take him to any doctor, because of who he is." Sarah Jane explained.

"I see. I can be there in about an hour, alright?" Martha said and Sarah Jane was happy. "Yes. See you then. Thank you so much." Sarah Jane said and the call ended. She then went back over to where Luke was. "Luke, you're getting a doctor." Sarah Jane told him.

"What?" Luke asked. "A doctor. Martha Jones, remember her?" Sarah Jane told him and he nodded. "Sort of. We met on screen when you were in the TARDIS with her." Luke pointed out. "Even when you're ill. You try to be the clever boy and I love you." Sarah Jane said. "Mum, I'm really tired. And... c- cold." Luke said and she nodded.

Sarah Jane then pulled a blanket over him, getting him snug and warm. "Better?" She asked and Luke nodded. "Yeah. Thanks mum." He said. "You can go to sleep, I'll wake you in an hour. When she's here." Sarah Jane said and Luke smiled. As he let his eye lids fall closed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

New experiences for both of them. Luke was sick and about to see a doctor. A real one anyway. Sarah Jane was experience what it was like for most mothers. Their children being ill and she didn't like it. She didn't like having to just sit there and watch him suffer. She didn't know what she could do.

After an hour had past, she decided to wake Luke up. "Luke." Sarah Jane said as she slightly shook him and he he woke up in a few moments. "Mum? What's going on?" Luke asked. "How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"Only about an hour, Martha will be here soon." Sarah Jane told him and he nodded. "It hurts." Luke mumbled and Sarah Jane sighed. "What hurts?" She asked him. "My heads. It's feels like, something's pounded against my skull." Luke said. Sarah Jane really didn't like this. She didn't know how any mother or father delt with this. It was horrible. Their own child being ill and in pain and there was nothing they could. Sarah Jane at least.

The door bell rang and Sarah Jane expected it to be Martha so she went down stairs. She answered the door, but it wasn't Martha. It was Gita; Rani's mother. "What is it, Gita?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Rani and Haresh said Luke was ill. Is he doing alright?" Gita asked and Sarah Jane nodded. "Just a little bug, that's all." Sarah Jane said. "He got any headaches?" Gita asked Sarah Jane's eyes widened. He was just complaining about them hurting like someone was banging on something, only in his skull.

"Yes, how did you?" Sarah Jane asked. "Rani gets them all the time." Gita told her and Sarah Jane wondered if she knew anything that would help. "Do you know anything that could help that, Gita? Luke is really having one." She asked.

"Try some ice." Gita told her. "Anytime Rani gets a headache. I give her ice and it usually does the trick." Sarah Jane nodded. Sounded like a good idea. "Like an ice pack or ice chips?" She asked Gita. "Chips of course. Works like a charm. Also brings down the fever." Gita told her and Sarah Jane nodded.

"I guess I'll be off, tell Luke I hope he's better soon." Gita said and left. Sarah Jane closed the door and grabbed some ice from the kitchen and went back up to the attic.

"Luke, here. This should help with your headache and fever." She said, handing him the ice chips. "Ice?" He questioned. "Gita said it works like a charm. Works with Rani all the time. It's worth a shot."

"I'm already cold." Luke said and Sarah Jane sighed. "Oh, well, you're burning up." Sarah Jane said and Luke ate a few of the chips. It helped the headache slightly and it helped him settle as Sarah Jane wondered what happened to Martha, it's almost been two hours.

Then she heard the door again and went and answered it. Martha had finally arrived. "Sorry about the hold up, I got tied up at work." Martha said as she entered the Smith home. "Oh gosh, what happened?" Sarah Jane asked. "Nothing. Just a small... Sontaran." Martha mumbled, but Sarah Jane knew what she said.

"On earth?" Sarah Jane asked. "Don't worry, nothing anymore. Defeated, so it died basically." Martha said. "So this is where you work?" She asked and Sarah Jane nodded.

"Nice. So where's your son? Luke, right?" Martha asked. "He's upstairs. In the attic, laying down. He's miserable." Sarah Jane said. "Thank you for coming. I just can't take him to a hospital, can I?" Sarah Jane said. "It's no problem." Martha replied. She was happy to help. She was interested in meeting Luke after the Dalek, reality bomb thing.

"So, I guess you should take me to him, yeah?" Martha said and Sarah Jane nodded. Martha followed Sarah Jane as she led her up the stairs and then through a door. "Nice house. It's very big." Martha commented and Sarah Jane smiled. "Thank you."

They got into the attic and Martha looked around the room, amazed. Like everyone else, they loved it there. It was amazing. It was most of the people's expressions when they stepped inside the TARDIS.

"Wow, this place is brillant. Haven't been this surprised and amazed since the Doctor." Martha said. "Thank you." Sarah Jane then went over to Luke. "Luke." Sarah Jane said and Luke turned over. "What?" He asked and Sarah Jane stepped aside so Martha could get through to her patient.

"Hello Luke, I'm Dr. Jones." Martha said as she sat in front of him, being to look through her bag. "You- You were on the TARDIS." Luke said and Martha smiled. "Yeah. You can call me Martha." She said.

"You're a doctor and you traveled with the doctor." Luke said and both Martha and Sarah Jane laughed. "Yeah. That was a while ago. I have no clue who's in the TARDIS with him now."

"You're my doctor." Luke said. "Yeah. I'm going to check you out, alright?" Martha said and Luke nodded. Martha looked up at him and smiled. "Don't be nervous, it won't hurt." Martha told him and he nodded.

She took out her pocket light. "Okay, follow the light for me." Martha said and she turned it on. She looked at his eyes and they looked fine. "Open up for me." Martha instructed and Luke complied. She then put it away, once she was done.

"Sit up for me." Martha said and Sarah Jane helped her son up, took some of the blanket off him. "Deep breaths for me." Martha said and Luke took a couple breaths as Martha moves the cuff in different places on Luke's body.

"Are having any troubles breathing?" Martha asked him. "I can't breathe through my nose, so yeah. I guess." Luke answered.

"Are having any types of pains, headaches and such?" Martha asked. "My head, chest, and stomach." Luke told her and Martha nodded. "And, my throat really hurts as well." He told her. "Yeah. His throat was a little red.

"Well, by the looks of his symptoms, it just looks like a regular cold, or maybe the flu. But considering who he is and what you told me, I don't know how this happened." Martha said and Sarah Jane sighed. "Thanks anyway."

"Sarah Jane, I hate to alarm you, but I detect Sontaran activity nearby." Mr. Smith said. "What?" Sarah Jane and Luke both questioned.

"The one I got rid of must have had a partner or something. It must have followed me." Martha said. "It's alright." Sarah Jane said.

"Sarah Jane, the Sontaran has entered the house." Mr. Smith said. "What? What is it looking for?" She asked. "I think me, because I killed it's partner." Martha said.

"I hear it coming up the stairs." Luke said. "Mr. Smith, it's going to come in here, can you contain it?" Sarah Jane asked. "Yes." He said.

Martha and Sarah Jane moved back. "Luke stay there and don't move." Sarah Jane told him. "Mum!" Luke protested. "Don't worry, nothings going to happen." Sarah Jane told him. "He'll kill me. Half forms aren't taken on likely." Luke said.

"Luke, I'd never let anything happen to you. Now hurry. Don't make a sound." Sarah Jane told him and he obey. He laid back down and turned away, so the sontaran wouldn't see his face. A few moments later, the door was shot down and the Sontaran entered the attic.

"Where is the female?" The Sontaran questioned as he scanned the room. "A half form? More use." It said and Sarah Jane didn't want it near him. "You get away from him!" She yelled. "Two females." It said.

"Mr. Smith. Containment Vortex." She said and the Sontaran was then contained. "Thank you Mr. Smith." Sarah Jane said as Luke turned. "Luke. You're alright." She said as she hugged him.

"He's been poisoned." The Sontaran said and Sarah Jane, Luke, and Martha looked alarmed. "What do you mean? You did this?" Sarah Jane asked. "No. The one who did is dead. This other female killed him." He answered.

"What kind of poison?" Sarah Jane asked. "Scaar poison." He said. "It's old. Most deadly to humans. Makes them ill, like that, drains them, makes them miserable and then they die."

Sarah Jane knew something wasn't right about Luke being sick all suddenly. "How is it spread?" Sarah Jane asked. "It's put on a feeding material. My partner said he put it on something in a local shop yesterday."

"Mum. Rani and I ate at the shops yesterday afternoon. I must have..." Luke told her. "It's alright." She told him.

"Sarah Jane, the poison is known to kill its one vitiim. Luke would be dead in a couple of hours if left untreated." Mr. Smith said. "How could you have not have seen this?" Sarah Jane asked. "The poison is impossible to detect. Especially in the early stages of it weakening it's victim." He said.

"What's the cure?" Sarah Jane asked. "I don't answer to humans. Especially not for a female and a half form." The Sontaran said.

"This is my son and anyway I wasn't speaking to you. Mr. Smith?" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "A few injections of glucose in the victim's vein." Mr. Smith said. "Where on earth are we going to get that?" Sarah Jane asked. Luckily they lierally had a doctor in the house.

"How many do you need?" Martha asked and Sarah Jane and Luke looked at her. "You keep glucose in your bag? And a bag of needles?" Sarah Jane asked. "I'm a doctor, you never know when you might them." Martha said. "How many does he need?" She asked.

"Depending on age. Luke will need 2 injections." Mr. Smith answered. "Don't you think we should get rid of him first?" Luke asked and Sarah Jane knew he was right.

"Mr. Smith, can you transport him home?" Sarah Jane asked. "Transporting to Sontar." Mr. Smith said and then the Sontaran was gone. "Alright. Done. Now we just have to cure my son." Sarah Jane said as she got on the floor where Luke and Martha were.

"Alright, so two injections of glucose, yeah?" Martha questioned and then K- 9 entered. "Affermative." K- 9 said. "K- 9, you've been offly quiet." Sarah Jane said.

"Alright, I got them. So in the veins, his arm." Martha said. "Uh, is this the only way to cure me?" Luke asked, nervously. "Yes Luke, you heard Mr. Smith. What's wrong?" Sarah Jane asked, wondering why Luke asked.

"I detect levels of fear in master Luke." K- 9 said as he scaned Luke. His face stayed the same as K- 9 said that. "Oh. Luke, it's alright." Sarah Jane said as she hugged him. "You're okay."

"Sorry." He said. Luke felt weird. He didn't like the feeling of being scared. He didn't like it anymore of the thought of feeling those needles in his arm. "It's alright. Everyone gets scared in their life. Plenty of times. Remember when you first started school?" Sarah told him and he nodded. "And when you had to fight Odd Bob." Luke said. Recalling his mother's fear of clowns.

"Remember, I got over that fear. the only fear I have now is losing you." Sarah Jane said as she had Luke lean on her. "Now you're going to be alright."

"Isn't it going to hurt?" Luke asked. "Just a pinch." Martha answered as she took hold of Luke's arm. "Okay, I'm going to tie this around your arm. I need to find a vein." Martha said and did so. She found the vein and swabbed an area.

"Ready?" Martha asked. Sarah Jane felt Luke slightly get tense. She took his hand in both of hers and squeezed it. He nodded. "Alright, just a pinch." Martha said and then put the needle. He cringed as it went in. "Alright, one more." Martha said as she swabbed another area on his arm and picked up the other needle.

"It's okay." Sarah Jane said as Martha put the other needle in and Luke cringed again. "There. That should do it." Martha said.

"Mr. Smith? Is Luke going to be okay, now?" Sarah Jane asked as they both got off the floor. "Yes. However the cure won't be active for a little while. Few hours." Mr. Smith said. "So, no invasions?" Luke asked and Sarah Jane laughed. "And Clyde says you're not funny." Sarah Jane said as the three of them walked down the steps.

"You get in bed, I'll be there in a minute." Sarah Jane told Luke and he went into his bedroom, while Sarah Jane followed Martha to the door. "Thanks for coming. If it wasn't for you, Luke would still be up there. Dying. And I wouldn't even know it." Sarah Jane said.

"Mr. Smith would have figured it out eventually." Martha said. "Maybe in his last minutes. And we wouldn't be able to get the cure." Sarah Jane said. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Call me if he ever gets ill or anything like that again. I'll make Luke one of my important patients." Martha said and Sarah Jane smiled. "Thank you." She said again and then Martha left.

Sarah Jane then went back up to Luke's bedroom. Sat on the bed next to him and he sat up. "You look better than before." She said. "Not as tired. And I'm not freezing, so I think thats a good sign." Luke said and Sarah Jane smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah." Luke said. "Is something wrong?" She asked him. "Fear. It's a weird feeling. I got scared and I don't know why." Luke said.

"I don't blame you. Needles can get you now and then. You're not used to this sort of thing." Sarah Jane said. "It wasn't bad I guess. You were there with me, which made it easier." Luke said.

"Oh, I love you so much." Sarah Jane said and they hugged, but then someone knocked on the door. "I'll be right back." She said and went and answered the door. It was Rani and Clyde.

"Hey. Can we see Luke?" Rani asked. "Is he alright, did an alien get him again? The return of the Rackweed!" Clyde said and Sarah Jane laughed at the last part. "Yeah come in." She said and they went in the house.

"So what happened?" Rani asked. "Well Clyde it wasn't rackweed, Sontaran poison actually." She told them and their eyes widened. "Don't worry, problem solved. Luke's going to be fine. But the cure won't kick in for a few hours." She told them.

"Can we see him?" Clyde asked. "Yeah. He's in his room." Sarah Jane told them and the three of them then went up and into his room. "Hey Clyde. Rani." Luke said. "Hey Lukey boy. Feeling better?" Clyde asked and he nodded.

"Well, now my throat is a lot better and I'm not as tired." Luke said and Sarah Jane smiled. It was kicking in a lot quicker than Mr. Smith said. He was made to be perfect after all, and the Bane made him stronger. "The cure's kicking in." Sarah Jane added.

"You should have seen dad today, he almost went insane with you not there and Clyde being there." Rani said and Luke laughed. "Well tell him I'll be back in tomorrow." Luke said.

"So a Sontaran really poisoned you?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah."

"How?" Clyde asked and Luke turned to Rani. "Rani and I went to shops and ate out. It was in the food." Luke explained and Rani widened her eyes, fearing that she had the poison in her as well.

"Am I poisoned?" Rani asked, she was worried that she might be. "Well, you seem perfectly fine, Rani. So, I don't see any reason for you to be. But if you feel ill, like a regular cold or flu, let me know. I know just how to cure you." Sarah Jane said. "Well, at least my- our friend Martha does."

"Martha who?" Clyde asked. He never heard of her. How could he? He wasn't with Sarah Jane or Luke during the Dalek invasion when the Earth was moved. He wasn't the TARDIS or with Mr. Smith during it either. But he should know her if he ever needed it. Rani as well.

"My doctor." Luke answered. "And one of our friends." Sarah Jane added. "She was one of the Doctor's old companions."

"Seriously? And she's a doctor? A real doctor?" Clyde asked, finding it a little ironic. Weird Luke did too, but they had to admit. It was kind of funny. "Yeah. But she took her exams before meeting the doctor when the hospital she worked in went to the moon." Sarah Jane told them.

"Wait she was there? When that happened?" Rani asked. "I heard about it. I couldn't believe it when I heard about it." Rani said.

"Yeah. Judoon. They were looking for a creature, which Martha helped locate and she also saved the doctor's life up there. And everyone in that hospital." Sarah Jane said. "Mum, when did she tell you this?" Luke asked.

"Actually it was the doctor a while back." Sarah Jane said, then everyone went back and focused on Luke, while Sarah Jane was just happy her son was okay. He was going to be just fine.

**What did you think? **

**I was bored last night, so I started to write this drabble/ ONE SHOT. I didn't think it was going to be this long.**

**This idea was just random, but I liked it and I just had to write it. It was a good story between Luke and Sarah Jane!**

**Luke is just my favorite character EVER! And he is cute when he is scared, I just want to… ugh! So cute! And when he's sick I feel so bad because he doesn't really have experience with it.**

**And everyone's scared of needles, at least at one point in their life. It'd be weird for him not to be. Being Luke doesn't know anything about doctors or such, he'd be kind of nervous. But trusts Martha because of her being a previous companion of the Doctor.**

**I wrote a Doctor Who fic about Martha and the Doctor, if you'd like, check it out! I really loved Martha, she's the first companion I remembered watching and loving. Didn't warm up to Rose until later.**

**And Sarah Jane is all worked up because she's not used to it and doesn't like to watch him suffer and be in pain. She just cares about him more than anybody else in the world.**

**I hope you liked it, if you have an drabble requests for Sarah Jane let me know, especially if they center around Luke. I love him!**

**If you like this, also check out my Sarah Jane story I'm currently working on, "The Girl Next Door".**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this idea. I just had to, it was cute and loving!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
